


I wanna scream 'I love you' from the top of my lungs but I'm afraid that someone else will hear me

by GUITARISTS



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I mean it, I wrote it anyway, M/M, Short, pure fluff, shitty if u ask me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUITARISTS/pseuds/GUITARISTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry make up and they're not the only ones who want to celebrate about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna scream 'I love you' from the top of my lungs but I'm afraid that someone else will hear me

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit: The (Shipped) Gold Standard by Fall Out Boy because I suck at creating titles so I use other people's ideas and credit them. Also, I was listening to them.
> 
> If you're allergic to fluff, go take your meds and read on.
> 
> Unbeta'd because I have no friends here boohoo

Dark curls tickle his face as sunlight seeps into his eyes, opening them slowly to adjust at the sudden flash of light. He gently smiles- the corner of his eyes crinkly- while his mind gets overwhelmed by the memories of what had transpired last night. He feels Harry groaning against his chest, a sign that he's slowly waking up. "Morning," he drawls out. "Hey," he slowly threads his fingers to Harry's hair, caressing it ever so softly. Harry smiles so wide with his eyes closed, his teeth are adding to the brightness of the sun. "I missed you," Harry says whilst burying his head on Niall's chest. Everything feels so warm inside him. "I'm right here." He feels like puking because well, Harry gives him too much _feelings_ and thinks he doesn't deserve to be at the receiving end of it yet. They fall asleep once again. Niall finds slumber with one thought in his head: he needs to prove to Harry that he's worthy again.

*

A door slamming shut is what wakes Niall up, probably in the middle of the afternoon. It's a good thing their loud, excited chatter is being muffled by the walls of their house. 'Those idiots... I shouldn't have given them an extra key.' Niall thinks to himself as he slowly gets up, carefully as not to wake up Harry. He trudges downstairs, ready to glare at the boys to death but when he reaches their kitchen, he sees them trying to set up some kind of celebratory buffet and whatnot. No one seems to feel his presence so he clears his throat before asking what they were doing. "Niall! What are you doing here?" Louis asks nervously. "I live here, don't I? I should be asking you the same thing." Niall interjected. He feels a presence behind him. "What's going on?" Harry asks sleepily while enveloping Niall in a hug with his back against his chest. "Well, since you're both here already," Liam explains, "we wanted to celebrate your togetherness again!" Louis adds, "you have no idea how relieved we felt after knowing we won't be dealing with two hormonal teenagers who obviously still love each other but are too chicken to realize anymore." "It's a good thing too." Zayn murmurs. Pure euphoria washes over over both boys as they approach their best friends. Their group hug turns into a massive dog pile until one of them groans for them to get up. They immediately dig in to the food because why the hell not? They were still _growing_ boys. After a few hours of video game tournaments, Liam, Louis and Zayn announce they're going home already.

*

"Today was nice." Niall concludes as he lies down on their shared bed. Harry nods with his eyes closed, too tired from the activities that happened hours ago. He hums softly while tracing Harry's back lulling them both to sleep. They dream of bright colors and vivid images, mostly stars, which he alludes to Harry because let's face it, he would be _so_ lost without Harry's bright aura to guide him on the right path.

**Author's Note:**

> HA I SUCK sorry


End file.
